


all i see is you

by 18c_sprkl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Secret Relationship, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18c_sprkl/pseuds/18c_sprkl
Summary: It starts off with a game of Truth and Dare, as most things do.AKA Daisy and Natasha are useless gays and get found out in the most ridiculous way possible





	all i see is you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble thing I wrote a while back, and I finally finished it today bc there’s not enough daisy/Natasha fics out there, and they’re both my favs so I hope you like it :)
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from Worst of You by Maisie Peters (It has absolutely nothing to do with the song I just love that line)

all i see is you

 

“I’m bored” Clint announces one Thursday afternoon. He’s spent the day curled up on the sofa watching reruns of some cop show, so nobody’s exactly surprised. What comes out of his mouth next, however, is surprising. “Let’s play truth or dare.”

“Sure,” Daisy says. In fairness, she too had been curled up with Clint under a thousand blankets. “No. It’s bound to end badly.” Steve says immediately, and the resident genius next to him in the kitchen pouts, “Come on babe, it’ll be fun, I promise. We all need to let loose.” Tony waggles his eyebrows, making Steve snort, but he presses a kiss against his forehead anyway.

“I’m out, sorry.” Bruce says, stirring a huge pot full of some unnamed curry. “Too much excitement for the other guy.” He glances in the direction of Thor, who’s waiting impatiently on a stool for food. “Although I have a feeling this big guy will join in.”

 

Thor smiles so widely it looks like his face might split. “I would love to partake in such a custom! On Asgard, many of my companions partake in -“

“Alright, we get it buddy, Asgardians have sex a lot.” Tony interrupts, while Steve’s face goes an interesting shade of red. “Let’s spare the kid’s ears.”

“I’m not a kid, Stark.” Daisy grumbles.

“No, but you’re new to the team, so that makes you a kid.”

 

Daisy scowls but says nothing else, instead choosing to throw popcorn at Clint’s face in a very grown up fashion. “Well, that’s nearly everyone then.” Tony says to Steve, absentmindedly leaning into his chest. The height difference is startling, especially when he reaches up on his tiptoes to gently kiss the super soldier, offering him a wicked smile when they part.

“Gross.” Natasha calls out. “Get a room.”

“Speaking of - Nat, you playing?” The archer asks breathlessly, wrestling Daisy to the ground as revenge for popcorn throwing. “Sounds like fun.” She replies, and then the whole room simultaneously wince as Daisy quakes Clint off her, slamming him into the opposite wall.

 

//

 

A few hours and several drinks later, Earths mightiest heroes regather on the 90th floor, ready to continue playing possibly the worst idea they’ve ever had.

 

“Who’s go is it?” Clint asks, looking around.

“Jeez Clint, give us a minute, we’re still recovering from Daisy quaking Thor through a wall.”

“‘Twas fun, was it not?”

Bruce laughs. “For you, maybe, but the rest of just experienced second-hand pain watching that.”

“I come up with excellent dares.” Tony announces, and Steve smiles fondly at him. “Although I may regret that one when Pepper finds out. Also it’s Daisy’s turn! She thought we wouldn’t notice, but we did!”

 

Natasha opens her mouth, as she had been creating the dares for herself and Daisy until now, but Clint cuts across her. “Nope! I want to do one! Daisy, I dare you to give the one of us you fancy most a handjob.”

The reaction is instantaneous, as half the room vehemently disagrees, and the other half, despite being partnered up, agree raucously. “I can tell when you’re lying, by the way.” Loki pipes up from the corner, and Daisy goes a brilliant red. “Not happening. I’m out.”

“Then your forfeit is to let Loki broadcast your memories linked to ‘love’” Clint says gleefully.

“What?” Daisy spits out. “No, no way.”

“Then do the dare, it’s as simple as that”

“But - no, I can’t, choose another forfeit.”

“That’s not the rules, Daisy.”

“I had to do that forfeit, it’s only fair” Tony pipes up, and Daisy shakes her head. “Yeah, you did, and we all saw mini Steve, which is not something I ever want to see again. No offence, of course.”

“None taken”

 

Natasha glances around the room worriedly. “Maybe we should end the game now, it’s not as fun.”

“Why, what are you trying to hide?” Clint laughs.

“Maybe they’re right, Clint, it has been quite a long game.” Steve jumps in, but his boyfriend shakes his head, almost falling off Steve’s lap. “It’s my tower, my rules. Loki, do it.”

They all start shouting again, distracting Daisy, who turns just in time to see Loki’s hand shooting out, but before she can react his palm connects with her forehead, images rushing through her head.

 

Clint, Natasha and Steve sparring down in the gym, bodies flowing as they connect with each other, each demonstrating a perfect takedown before climbing back to their feet then

 

Coulson and May sharing a smile over a glass of wine, Fitzsimmons engaged in a animated science!conversation while

 

Natasha snuggling up to Daisy, smiling underneath her red hair as

 

Thor and Loki having a quiet conversation, the word ‘brother’ drifting from the tricksters lips like

 

“ **Loki** ”

 

secret smiles shared with Ward but his face is warped, turning

 

fingers flying across a keyboard with a burst of pride when she says

 

“I’m bi” and the response is unexpected but also

 

“ **Loki,** **don’t** ”

 

open mouthed kisses along someone’s collarbone, fingers intertwined in a perfect symbol of

 

“ **Loki** , **enough**!”

 

a burst of bullets on the firing range, all hitting the kill shot because

 

“ **Brother** , **Natasha** **said** **that** **is** **enough** ”

 

eyelashes against a pale cheek, more vulnerable than anyone has ever

 

“ **Hey** , **stop** **now** -“

 

red hair fisted in Daisy’s hands, mouth open in a moan or

 

thrusting Daisy up against the wall, green eyes filled with

 

“... **Natasha**?”

 

fingers trailing down her body but

 

it’s messy and wonderful and when Natasha’s lips meet hers if feels like

 

coming home to the tower in the early morning, Daisy running to

 

“ **No** , **stop** **it** -“

“ **I**... **Natasha**?”

 

feeling like her heart will burst out of her chest while

 

turning down a transfer offer back to SHIELD, knowing that

 

her first and only real love smiling back at

 

a song left on repeat, dancing because it’s just the two of them without

 

“revenge is not all it’s made out to be” she says wisely, and

 

daisy wonders if she feels the same when their hands meet

 

under tables, fingers linked like schoolchildren but

 

her old team would be so

 

giggling and stealing kisses in the kitchen late at

 

whispered promises and

 

unsaid words spoken through

 

hissed Russian curses that

 

thrusting and sliding in between each other, bodies fitting perfectly

 

“ **Stop**!”

 

green eyes meeting hers, filled with worry and anger while - wait

 

Daisy blinks. People are yelling at each other behind a red head, waving fists at some greasy looking man who’s gone a worrisome shade of white, while another man with purple ear-thingys hovers at her shoulder, apparently unsure about who to shout at. “Daisy.” Red hair repeats?, and her eyes drift over, unfocused. “Hey” The inhuman says, words tripping off her tongue like they don’t belong there. She pauses, struggling to find her words. “I don’t - I didn’t like that.”

 

Red smiles, but her eyes glisten for some reason in the white lights. Daisy thinks her hair looks soft, and so she touches it, threading her fingers through the red locks. “You’re Natasha.” She says, albeit a little uncertainly. The smile turns into a frown. “Yes, I’m Natasha, and you’re Daisy.”

 

“Daisy.” She repeats, feeling her mind tingle at the word in recognition. “You looked pretty when you smiled.” She thinks hard, trying to place faces to names but all she has is fragments of memories full of red hair and stolen kisses.

“I’m tired.” She realises, eyes already drifting closed, only just catching purple ears’ scowl. “He’s done something to her.”

 

“She’s fine” Daisy hears Natasha say, and that’s good enough for her, so she lets her mind rest and her body slump forward into waiting arms.

 

//

 

“She should’ve woken up by now”

 

“Relax, Natasha, I only said today as a rough guide - her mind suffered a severe attack, and it was the third time as well, I might remind you. She needs to rest, otherwise it will take longer to get back to her normal self.”

 

There’s a lull, and then a quiet voice. “Clint still hasn’t spoken to me.”

“And if I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re upset about that.” 

Daisy waits for a response, but there is none.

“I’m sorry, of course you’re upset, but this is a pretty big secret you’ve kept from him. From all of us.”

“I know, Tony. Although I’m not apologising.”

“I’m not asking you to.”

 

Tony Stark her mind supplies, and Daisy pushes through the haze, trying to force her hand to reach out, shadows rippling and body screaming when she rips her eyes open, feeling like she’s fought a hundred of those robot bugs. 

“Tasha” she croaks, throat dry from misuse, but her lover turns anyway, smiling even as her eyes fill with unshed tears. “Hey, you.”

“You okay?”

She huffs out a laugh, stroking back brown hair from Daisy’s sweat soaked forehead. “I’m fine, дорогой, don’t worry about me.”

Daisy leans into Natasha’s soft touch, allowing her eyelids to flutter closed again. Just when she thinks she’s fallen asleep, she smirks, and says “We are never playing Truth or Dare again.”


End file.
